ydgmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam's Song - Blink-182 (song)
"Adam's Song" is the 3rd single and 7th song off Blink-182's 3rd album, Enema of the State. Even though this song is not as big as the other 2 singles, "All the Small Things" or "What's My Age Again?", this songs stands out as one of the first mature and serious songs Blink wrote. Mark Hoppus does all vocals and he wrote the song, it's about depression and being alone at the time. The title is based from the play Adam's Letter, I don't know much about it, but I guess it's about suicide too. This song came really attached to me on one of my own dark days, I wasn't gonna do anything stupid but when your down sometimes you gotta break out the meaningful songs. Many people who were depressed and considering suicide changed their minds after this song by the message that they were't alone and Hoppus was once like them. There was one incident that happened with this song involved, someone who was a survivor of a high school massacre killed himself with this song on endless loop when he was found. I think the person was just traumatized by the event and lost some close friends in the horrid act and he was trying to explain through the song he left on repeat, it's kinda hard to understand depression, but this song has still had a real big positive feedback from people and Mark is pleased to hear it! Lyrics I never thought I'd die alone I laughed the loudest who'd have known? I traced the cord back to the wall No wonder it was never plugged in at all I took my time, I hurried up The choice was mine I didn't think enough I'm too depressed to go on You'll be sorry when I'm gone Chorus: I never conquered, rarely came 16 just held such better days Days when I still felt alive We couldn't wait to get outside The world was wide, too late to try The tour was over we'd survived I couldn't wait till I got home To pass the time in my room alone I never thought I'd die alone Another six months I'll be unknown Give all my things to all my friends You'll never step foot in my room again You'll close it off, board it up Remember the time that I spilled the cup Of apple juice in the hall Please tell mom this is not her fault Chorus: I never conquered, rarely came 16 just held such better days Days when I still felt alive We couldn't wait to get outside The world was wide, too late to try The tour was over we'd survived I couldn't wait till I got home To pass the time in my room alone I never conquered, rarely came Tomorrow holds such better days Days when I can still feel alive When I can't wait to get outside The world is wide, the time goes by The tour is over, I've survived I can't wait till I get home To pass the time in my room alone Category:Blink-182 Category:Enema of the State